Sone y la muerte
by El cazador de creepypastas
Summary: Este fics cuenta la historia de Sone una chica poco comun que se encuentra un dia con la muerte por error Sone: n...no me mates nsns(tapa su cara) Ants: maldita paranolla humana yo...


cap 1parte1 de 3

Quien demonios eres

Ese dia ja estaba un poco ocupada como era normal en mi todos los dias estaba ocupada si no era peleandome con el cretino de siles que no dejaba de aserme proposisiones de amor o ocupada en tareas o alludando a mis amigos mis pocos amigo de la escuela estudiando todos dias era escuela molestar trabajo alludar dormir y pararme para aser lo mismo dia tras dia a esepsion de los sabados y los domingos que no tenia escuela aunque nunca acostumbre ser de esas niñas que siempre ba mucho a la escuela ni de esas populares que solo iba a la bagansia siempre me gusto todo sobre la magia desde que era pequeña y esas pequeñas ilusiones que ban callendo 1 por 1 asta que nuebas se ban formando a pesar de no ser emo cada ves me empeso a interesar la oscuridad me atraia cada pequeño mordisco de ese mundo tan tentatibo mientras dia tras dia me ofresia como salir cada ves mas de la rutina me iba enbolviendo cada ves mas en sus ramas asta terminar pues asi como soy haora aunque pienso que mientras me asecaba cada ves mas a esa tentasion  
proibida me estaba comprometiendo cada ves mas con algo que todavia no entendia muy vien o tal ves solo no quise abrir esa parte de la oscuridad  
pero una puerta siempre se abre aunque sea una ves en la vida.

15 de nov 2013 8:59 PM.

Elie: olle lin...linda no deveriamos estar asiendo esto aahhhhh.  
Sone: por que no e acaso te averguensa o es que no me amas jajaja.  
Elie: n...no digas eso solo pienso que por que no te cortas tu no quiero que abras nada con mi sangre aahhhhhh.  
Sone: deja de moberte o te lastimare mas bien solo tengo que aser esto y esto listo.  
Elie: po...por que ases eso.  
(Desia la chica mientras miraba atentamente como Sone creaba con su sangre goteando un sirculo que paresia tener adrentro una estreya muy bonita).  
Sone: listo Elie ya te puedes poner las vendas bes no dolio tanto.  
Elie: eso dises tu por que no te cortaste esto fue mas doloroso que la ultima ves y esta ves que aras con esa sal que tienes en la mano.  
Sone: es enserio tendre que expluicarte otra ves maldita sea por que no prestas mas atension.  
Elie: no...no es mi culpa mi mente estaba en otro sitio aparte me dises distraida y el otro dia que me cortaste mal casi me desangro.  
Sone: no es tiempo para discutir por eso si se seca la sangre te cortare otra ves.  
Elie: que otra nonononono me duele mucho eres una malbada.  
Sone: bueno te explicare una ves mas lo de la sal pero si no pones atension le mostrare las fotos de ya sabes que a quien.  
Elie: n...no porfavor O/O ya pondre atension.  
Sone: bueno pon atension la sal sirve como purificador y por sus minerales contenidos es una perfecta barrera contra demonios o espiritus digamoslo de este modo si un caracol fuera asia ti y pusieras sal en el camino asia donde se dirige al yegar al orisonte de la sal se detendra y dara la buelta y se ira devido a que si sigue moriria quemado por su composision anatomica.  
Elie: no entiendo como es que aprendes todo eso en libros de ocultismo y aparte la informasion que proporciona la escuela yo no podria me cuesta trabajo comprender esto todavia pero bueno siguamos.  
Sone: deacuerdo.  
(en ese instante la chica se lebanto y empeso a colocar sal por montones alrededor de su amiga pero dejando un espasio lo sufisiente mente grande para que ella pudiera entrar y sentarse a su lado sin ningun inconveniente al terminar de aser eso se sento alado de la chica y la abraso con fuersa).  
Elie: por que siempre me ases eso (dijo la chica con un lebe sonrrojo).  
Sone: olle todavia me da un poco de miedo aparte a ti te gusta que mi cuerpo se rose con el tullo no.  
Elie. no diguas eso mientras me abrasas me siento rara.  
Sone: bueno aslo.  
Elie: olle es tu imbocasion aparte no se como aserlo.  
Sone: si tu como no que buen pretexto pero bueno si no hay mas remedio lo are.  
(en ese instatante la chica se puso de piemientras estiraba las manos asia adelante formando un triangulo y de inmediato serraba sus ojos y al bolber a abrirlos su lindo color verde abia cambiado por un tenue y palido verde mientras con sus manos empesaba a formar extrañas figuras y con sus labios conjugaba extrañas palabras en una lengua lepera mientras lo asia la otra chica paresia muy calmada apesar de que todo lo que las rodeaba empesaba a moberse como si algo estubiera ocurriendo se abrian las ventanas y un frio inferna entraba logrando que la chica se crusara de manos por la ensasion mientras beia al lugar que apuntaba su amiga)

lo siento por lo que paso no subie el archivo correcto y me di cuenta despues de subirlo ^^


End file.
